


I Don't Need This

by FuntasticFrost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s11e21 All In The Family, Hurt Castiel, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jealous Amara, M/M, POV Amara, Present Tense, Protective Castiel, Season/Series 11, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuntasticFrost/pseuds/FuntasticFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doubts of her plan’s success cloud her mind. Her brother’s lack of concern for Lucifer is apparent. Perhaps the archangel is right. God might not come to rescue his favorite child after all. Lucifer's value is waning. His vessel, however, might still be of use to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Need This

"Stop whining," Lucifer has the audacity to say, and Amara glares in response. She's always loathed archangels; they're so uncooperative and self centered. She doesn't know why she’s even conversing with Lucifer in the first place. He isn’t going to beg his father to save him, no matter how much she tortures him.

"I don't need this," she states, annoyed, waving a hand. He cries out as she shoves him into the recesses of his consciousness. Finally hushed, he slumps in his restraints. "I don't need you."

Doubts of her plan’s success cloud her mind. Her brother’s lack of concern for Lucifer is apparent. Perhaps the archangel is right. God might not come to rescue his favorite child after all. Lucifer's value is waning. His vessel, however, might still be of use to her.

Pressing her palm against the body, she raises the seraph from his pit of depressed slumber. He surfaces and stares at her, unseeing. Amara snaps her fingers in front of his face until he eventually returns to reality.

Blinking at her in confusion, his eyebrows furrow. “Amara?” he frowns, “Lucifer was supposed to beat you.”

“He isn't capable of defeating me. He never has been. None of you are.” As she speaks, disappointment and betrayal flashes across Castiel’s face. “You shouldn’t have believed his lies, foolish nephew. Did you honestly think he stood a chance against me?” She laughs at the absurd notion. Nothing in the universe is strong enough to stop her, not even her brother.

The angel shifts in his bonds, and then groans in pain as he absorbs the damage she inflicted upon his vessel. Amara’s lips curve into a smile. Her eyes rake his body as she memorizes the sight of him. Wounded, damaged, and spent. She doesn’t understand why Dean cares so deeply for such a pathetic creature, but nonetheless, he’ll surely come to save his friend once he sees the state he’s in.

“The Winchesters will beat you,” Castiel declares, sounding stupidly overconfident in their abilities.

Amara scoffs: “They will try, but they will fail. Sam will be gone, and Dean will be mine.”

Dean, the only one of her brother’s creations worth preserving. Such a beautiful soul. He’s trying so hard to resist her, but in the end, he will be hers.

Castiel’s exhausted stance immediately shifts into one of fierce protectiveness. He strains against his metaphysical chains, narrowing his eyes. “You won’t hurt them.”

Amara frowns, lips set in a grim line. She reaches out and grips the angel’s chin. Maybe if she consumes him, all of the unwavering devotion Dean feels for Castiel will be redirected toward her. The thought is plausible, but unlikely. She has to find another way.

“I can’t hurt them more than you have,” she answers, recalling the heartbreak that radiated from Dean when he called out for the angel. He didn’t spare a mere thought for her in that moment, only Castiel.

Amara scowls, an emotion akin to jealousy flooding her system, and locks the angel away in retaliation. Trapped in a niche of oblivion, Castiel is dealt with for now. As long as he isn’t around to interfere with Dean, he won’t be a problem. She lets go, stepping away.

She doesn’t need him anymore, and soon enough, neither will Dean.


End file.
